


Sometimes magic sucks (sometimes it doesn't) but Darcy's always awesome

by trippyvulcan



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippyvulcan/pseuds/trippyvulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets hit by magic that shrinks him to pre-serum size. Darcy is tired of doctors prodding at her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes magic sucks (sometimes it doesn't) but Darcy's always awesome

**Author's Note:**

> I know the Steve shrinking thing has been done before. Hopefully this isn't too derivative. I own none of the characters (except maybe a random doctor or agent but they're just there to move the plot along). Unbetaed.

Darcy blew through the front doors of SHIELD's private medical facility and stomped toward the main desk. The receptionist looked up and blanched at the sight of the furious young woman in front of her.

"Okay," Darcy spat "My husband has been off active duty for two days and holed up in this place and I want to see him now. So how do I get to Steve Roger's room?"

"I'm sorry but that information's..."

"Don't you dare say classified," Darcy interrupted "here's my security badge. Level seven, see? Now I'll ask again, where is my husband?"

"Sub level 2, room 20" The receptionist replied after hurriedly searching the computer's database.

"Thank you." Darcy strode to the elevator leaving the receptionist to wryly realize that her friend Zach from archives was right, Agent Lewis was a firebrand.

Darcy entered the elevator sliding her badge into the slot and confirming her identity before keying in her floor, her foot tapping as the elevator descended. The doors pinged open and she headed for room 20. It was a short walk thankfully and Darcy pushed open the door to find the hospital bed surrounded by doctors and she couldn't catch a glimpse of her husband. Darcy huffed mentally, the room was so crowded she was starting to feel claustrophobic and she had just got there. She was sure Steve was hating this.

"I'm just going draw a little more blood Captain. This should be all we need" Said a pale young woman in scrubs.

"If you could open your mouth, I need anothe DNA sample, sir" added a middle aged Asian man.

"I'm just testing the reflexes in your leg." noted a third.

"How's your breathing, have you had any asthma attacks today?" asked an older man in a lab coat

Steve answered all these qustions and it broke Darcy's heart just a bit because he sounded exhausted. She let the doctors get what they needed and then loudly cleared her throat.

"All right, I think he's been poked and prodded enough. Why don't you all go run your tests and let him be for a bit."

All the doctors turned to look and see who had invaded the room and Darcy added "I'm his wife and I haven't seen him in over a week. Move out."

The doctors quickly left leaving the room empty save for her and Steve. Steve beamed as he saw her but began squirming as he remembered just why he was there. They'd been fighting Loki and true to form Loki always had new tricks up his sleeve. Steve had been caught in some type of spell and found himself practically drowning in his clothes and gasping for air as an asthma attack hit with all the force he had tried to forget. Luckily casting the spell had distracted Loki and Hulk had grabbed and smashed him into submission. He and Thor were probably back in Asgard by now.

"Darcy! I'm so glad to see you. I didn't really want you to see me like this, but still really glad you're here!"

"I should think you'd be happy to see me. Have they been running tests since you got here?"

"Just since yesterday. Before that I was in observation, we were hoping it would just wear off, but so far no luck. So they started the tests"

"Have you got any sleep at all?"

"Not really," Steve shrugged and looked away from her "They've been testing at pretty regular intervals and I'm having a hard time relaxing enough to rest. I think my body's afraid it will have another asthma attack."

"Oh, Steve. That sucks. Scoot over."

"What?"

"Scoot over, I'm going to join you."

"Well, I guess with me being puny again we'll both fit." Steve sighed and scooted toward the far edge of the bed.

"Hey, no bad mouthing yourself." Darcy replied as she toed off her shoes and slid in beside him. SHe felt his frame relax as she folded herself around him.

"Fine. I'm just worried that the doctors won't be able to fix me."

"I was unaware that you are broken."

"You know what I mean Darce. I don't think I'd live through another vita ray session, even if they could replicate it. What if Captain America has to retire?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I know that might be a decision you have to make soon. Still, first you need some rest." Darcy began to run her fingers through Steve's hair and he gradually fell asleep. Darcy soon joined him.

They awoke sometime later as the door was opened rather exuberantly and Thor came in followed by an unfamiliar robed woman.

"Steve. This is one of Asgard's finest healers and magician's. She thinks that she may be able to undo Loki's spell. Will you allow her to examine you?"

"Sure." Darcy slid out of the bed and walked over to the uncomfortable chair in the corner.

The robed woman did some gestures with her hands and then nodded.

"I can undo the spell. Do I have your permission to preoceed?"

"Yes." Steve nodded.

The woman took a breath, raised her hands and a blinding light started to emanate from Steve. Very shortly the light faded and Steve was back to Captain America size. Thor beamed, the healer smiled and Steve and Darcy thanked them both profusely. They soon left. Steve stood up and looked at Darcy.

"I'm so ready to get out of here. Do you think they'll let me go or want to run more tests?"

"Probably the latter, but I think I can persuade them to check you out. You've been away more than a week, the dog's missed you."

"Just the dog?"

"I missed you too."

Steve smiled as they left the room together. He knew one day he'd have to figure out what he would do with his life, if he was lucky enough that Captain America did get to retire, but he was glad that today wasn't that day.

 

 


End file.
